Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to an apparatus and method for processing data, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for processing data which can compress data on the basis of a predetermined pattern.
In recent times, as the desire for smaller-sized and higher-speed electronic appliances has increased, research into miniaturization and increasing the speed of electronic appliances has been conducted. For miniaturization of electronic appliances, techniques for miniaturizing circuits included in the electronic appliance can be used. For implementation of higher-speed electronic appliances, techniques for improving an internal signal transmission timing can be used.
If data is compressed before being transmitted among internal constituent elements of electronic appliances, power needed for data transmission can be reduced, and a time needed for transmitting the data can also be reduced, such that smaller-sized and higher-speed electronic appliances can be implemented.